fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphire Phoenix Slayer Magic
Sapphire Phoenix Magic (サッピー ポエニックス スレーアー マジク Sappi- Poenikkusu Sureiaa Majiku) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic. The element is the second most durable just under diamond. Description This form of Phoenix Slayer Magic allows the user to be able to manipulate, create and become the well known blue jewel known as Sapphire. The user is able to cover their body in Sapphire as a form of defence and can use a range of techniques in order to attack (e.g Morphing it into different weapons, throwing it at enemies etc). One property that sets it apart from a Diamond Dragon Slayer is that the Sapphire that is created has an optional special effect. It can heal allies and even further strengthen them on the other hand, it can also sap the magical energy of foes. In order to replenish the user's energy the user must either somehow find solid sapphire or eat something made of Aluminium oxide (though it wont be as effective). In order to make up for this set back the user can absorb mage's magical energy through the sapphires created. Sapphire's are resistant to most elements, the only exception being diamond. Spells Basic Spells *'Sapphire Phoenix Scream': The user takes a deep breath and blows a gust of Sapphire dust at the opponent, slowly encasing them and restricting their movement. *'Sapphire Phoenix Gauntlets': The user encases their arms in a Sapphire Glove that increases the damage of their punches. There are multiple variations including: spike gloves, claws, Hooks etc. *'Sapphire Phoenix Solid Geyser': The user raises up a large group of spikes from the ground impaling the enemy. Advanced Spells *'Sapphire Phoenix Formation': The user has the ability to make many possible weapons from Sapphire. *'Sapphire Phoenix Formation (Cannon)': The user can make a cannon out kf Sapphire which can shoot out large chunks of it and even giant spikes. *'Sapphire Phoenix Formation (Railgun)': The user creates a cannon that can absorb the sunlight, concentrate it and then fire it off in short powerful bursts. *'Sapphire Phoenix Creature Summon': The user of the magic can also construct a number of Sapphire creatures using the magic such as bears, dragons, wolves etc. Forbidden Spells *'Phoenix God's Secret Art: Heaven's Army': When this spell is activated, giant sapphire angels appear from the sky to assist Jude in battle. They have sapphire swords and can shoot refracted and concentrated light. A large chunk of magical energy is taken up when this spell is used. *'Phoenix God's Secret Art:Hell's Brigade': Similar to Phoenix God's Secret Art: Heaven's Army, this spell when activated causes sapphire dragons to rise from the ground and assist jude in battle. They can breath sapphire dust, which encases opponents and stings them. Jude's Spells *'Sapphire Phoenix's Dive': Jude jumps high into the air and then slams down into the ground. This creates a field of spikes that damage the surrounding enemies. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Shining Armour': Jude covers his entire body in solid sapphire which lessens the effect of all attacks directed at him. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Bird Cage': Jude creates 6 tall sapphire spikes around his opponent and then connects the tops so they look like a bird cage. The cage traps the user and, on top of that, it can absorb their magical energy. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Judgement Pillar': Jude creates a pillar that can act as a healing station for him and any off his allies. If an enemy touches it theor magical energy will be absorbed and can even be supplied to his allies. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Shiny Mirror': Jude creates a large sapphire mirror. It can be used to stop elemental attacks (except for light which it reflects and diamond which could break it). It can also be used to blind enemies as well. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Formation (Feather Gun)': Jude creates a machine gun like weapon which fires of sapphire feather that can pierce opponents. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Formation (Scythe)': Jude can create a sapphire scythe to attack enemies. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Spike Graveyard': Jude places his palms on the floor and a giant field of spikes surrounds his area impaling and scratching anyone nearby *'Sapphire Phoenix's Tesla Trap': Similar to the Mirror Magic spell, Kaleidoscope, Jude traps his enemies in a 3D prison made up of tesalated hexagonal mirrors. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Judgement Nest': Jude creates a wide rectangular area fortified by a wall of sapphire which acts as a healing area for allies and a leeching area for enemies as their magical energy is absorbed. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Great Gate'; Jude places his hands on the ground and a giant sapphire gate rises up from the ground. The gate can be used for stopping a large attack or multiple small ones. The only thing that can break through the gate is Diamond. Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Slayer Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic